Christian Wolff
Christian Daniel Wolff (born October 3, 1972) is the tenth and current President of G-A. Wolff is the first, since "The Grimeloid", to be President of G-A, under the age of 40, as he had 39, in 2012. A retired rugby player, Christian was born in Hadleigh, MO. During his rugby career, Wolff became interested in politics. In 2005, it was confirmed that 33-year old Christian Wolff would become the Vice-President of G-A, from 2006 to 2011, due to Shane Tamblyn becoming the President. Wolff became the President in 2012, and named Oliver Fenwick as his successor. Early life Wolff was born and raised in Hadleigh, MO. He lived with his mother (Tessa, born 1944), father (Julian, born 1945) and sister (Kylie, born 1973). His mother, Tessa, was a housewife. His father, Julian, worked with the arms industry and was also a rugby player. It was after watching his father in a rugby match, that Wolff wanted to be a player too. Rugby career Until 1996, Wolff was a rugby player. During his time in mandatory military service, Wolff played for the Air Force team. From 1994 to 1996, Wolff actually played in the G-A Premiership, the national rugby union championship. Playing for the Hadleigh Steelers, Wolff was part of the team that won the G-A Premiership, in 1996. Wolff usually played as a lock, but could play as the number 8. Wolff, who retired in 1996, never played for the national team, established in 1997. Political career before his Presidential run Wolff was already interested in politics around 1994, and openly stated that he wanted to be, in the future, the President of G-A. From 2000 to 2004, Wolff was the Vice-Governor of Palmerston, under the guidance of the then-Governor, Jeffrey MacKenna. It was around that time, that during MacKenna's time off due to an illness, that Wolff became the Interim Governor of Palmerston. Despite only being under the age of 30 (he was 29), Wolff never lost control of the state and became a very respected leader, to the point that some Palmerstonians were hoping Wolff would become the official Governor of Palmerston, despite the fact that most of these people thought that it was a bad idea to have Wolff there, in the first place. Wolff never had the idea, in his mind, of being the Governor of Palmerston, as he was aiming for something bigger already. And it came. In 2005, Shane Tamblyn, then Vice-President of G-A, announced that Christian Wolff would be the VP when Tamblyn takes over the Presidency. The decision had some mixed opinions. Most people thought that it was too soon for Christian to become the VP, and later, the President. Tamblyn shrugged it off and kept his choice. It was during Tamblyn and Wolff's run as President and Vice-President of G-A, that they attracted multiple criticisms from other leaders and people from other nations, due to their rude, sarcastic and arrogant behaviours. They never took such criticisms seriously, and would even mock the people who criticized them. Presidency Christian Wolff became the President on January 1, 2012. Law enforcement One thing that Wolff promised to do just like Tamblyn, was to enforce the law in G-A, to make it even more conservatist. Previous laws are even more enforced now. Sports Just like almost every President in G-A, Wolff is giving a lot of boost to sports. Known to be a major force in The Underrateds, G-A's practice of sports is getting even bigger now. There's a much higher percentage of girls attempting sports now. Economy and Taxes Thanks to Wolff, G-A has become the Largest Manufacturing Sector in The Underrateds, overtaking Westden and Jankeep. With the numbers on manufacturing growing, Wolff created even more jobs, making the unemployment rates even lower. Despite all of that, Wolff achieved something that Tamblyn failed to set, and that was lowering the tax rates. Under Tamblyn, it was around 14%. Under Wolff, it is around 8%, even lower than the 10% he expected. Image Known for being very outspoken, Christian Wolff is known to be loved nationwide and despised outside of the country. During his time as Vice-President, he and Shane Tamblyn were usually referred by Presidents of other countries of The Underrateds as "those two bullies from G-A", due to their constant over-the-top, arrogant, insensitive and sarcastic behaviours. Wolff has a 98% approval in G-A, largely because he has the same ideas of most Grimeloidians, who are supportive of sportspeople that become politicians, and who are right-wing, just like him. Only liberals and activists don't support him, but as no Grimeloidian takes activists and liberals seriously, the disapproval of the tiny left-wing in G-A towards Wolff is unnoticed. Wolff is also largely known for some of his quotes, whether is when displaying his arrogance or by being very sarcastic. Personal life Wolff has a sister named Kylie, who is a retired high jumper. Wolff met Rebecca LeRoux, in 1995, in Hadleigh, after a G-A Premiership match between the Steelers and the Sault-Sainte-Marie Olympique. After years dating, they married in 2000. Wolff and Rebecca have two children: a son, Darren, born in 2002, and a daughter, Louise, born in 2008. Wolff is Catholic and quite open about it. Quotes "God knows I'm most likely not the kindest person ever,, but I believe He knows it. Besides, better being honest about it than keeping a happy face and being a hypocrite." - 2012 "I think the rest of the world out of The Underrateds is very useless. We don't keep in contact with them, we don't watch their news. They just exist, so we can say something like: "Hey, this country exist, and it's called the United States of America.". But in reality, it's just another country that is not part of The Underrateds, and that matters the most." - 2013 "Look at that way that he leads the country. WHAT A LEADER! Because that is how you lead a country!" - In a sarcastic tone - 2014 "I don't know why they complain. Seriously, they need some Shane Tamblyn over there. Then, they'll complain!" - speaking about how Presidents of nations from The Underrateds were a bit bothered with Wolff's demeanour - 2015 "I was a rugby player for years and ever since I got into politics, I get criticized all the time. I couldn't care less. If they're bothered with me, they can join the other nations from The Underrateds, if those nations would ever want them there, because they don't like panzies." - 2016 "I never chose Oliver Fenwick as the Vice-President because he's quiet and nice. I chose Fenwick because I see that man becoming THE PRESIDENT OF G-A." - 2016 Category:G-A Category:Presidents of G-A Category:1972 births Category:Current Presidents